The Strangest Coincidences
by Miji Tsukineko
Summary: Sometimes, only the strangest coincidences can continue the story and set things right. Drosselmeyer's story has ended, and a new story has just begun. When Fakir receives a letter from a magical school called Hogwarts addressed to Ahiru, he realizes there is so much more to the girl he thought he knew and embarks on a quest to turn Ahiru back into a human girl.
1. The Owl

Author's note: Hi, people. This is my baby, the first fanfic I've ever posted. Please treat it kindly.

Obviously (disclaimer), the story and characters aren't mine although I really wish they were (_Harry Potter_ and _Princess Tutu _belong to JK Rowling and Ikuko Itoh respectively), but the plot is.

This story is told in 150-word snippets, and I will be updating every Saturday excepting unforeseen circumstances such as evil tests and nefarious writer's blocks.

* * *

Fakir stared at the owl rapping on his window. The bird gazed back impassively, brandishing its leg, to which was tied an envelope, and Fakir fought the urge to sigh. _Why do I have the feeling that I can wave any peace and quiet goodbye?_

"I suppose you want me to let you in," Fakir ventured, opening the window as the owl hooted affirmatively. It flew in and perched on his chair, holding out its leg.

"For me?" The yellowish envelope seemed to be made of parchment, thick and heavy-looking. Feeling slightly ridiculous, Fakir freed the envelope from the bird and examined it curiously. It was sealed with a purple wax emblem: an "H" flanked by a snake, a lion, an eagle, and a badger. He turned it over, glanced at the emerald lettering, and froze.

"_Ahiru Gosling, Kinkan Town_"

He only knew one Ahiru… and she was a _duck_.

* * *

AN: So anyways, this was the first installment of what's shaping up to be a very long fic. I hope you enjoyed it.

By the way, Ahiru's last name in this is indeed Gosling (not related to Ryan Gosling). I found this name to be incredibly appropriate, as it is a common last name in Britain and means "a young goose" or "a foolish and naïve person."

Since today is a Monday, the second chapter will be posted this Saturday (five days people!).


	2. The Letter

AN: Second chapter! So, turns out I lied (by omission) when I said I'd be updating every Saturday. I'll also be updating occasionally on Wednesdays (when I write a chapter and get impatient...).

Anyway, disclaimer-wise, nothing has changed. Do you really think I'd be able to own _Harry Potter _and _Princess Tutu_ in the space of two days (even if I didn't have school)? No, this will take years of careful planning and plotting, but as soon as my scheme prevails, I will be sure to let you know.

* * *

_What? How…_

The envelope slid from his trembling fingers as Fakir unfolded the letter inside, leaving a second sheet of paper to flutter to the ground.

_Who could be sending Ahiru a letter? And by owl, no less! No one in Kinkan remembers her now (except me) and all the anthropomorphic animals had returned to their original forms, whether human or not – therefore, she had been a duck before this whole story started. Why would somebody send a duck a letter?_

Eyes wide with shock and confusion only grew wider as he read.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

_Dear Ms. Gosling,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Deputy Headmaster"_

* * *

And done! See you this Saturday, same duck-time, same duck-channel!

If you have any questions, just PM me or post in a review.

I'll be reading... Mwahahahaha!


	3. His Options

AN: Third chapter! I mean, you know that already if you're reading this, but I'm so proud and giddy about this fic, I feel like I have to announce everything. ^^

Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, the characters are still not mine. T^T

* * *

Fakir pondered his options. 1: Dismiss the letter as a misaddressed prank and pretend he never received such a baffling thing. 2: Accept it as truth and face the possibility that Ahiru was a magical student, and, therefore – human.

Personally, he much preferred the second. If this wasn't a joke, and Ahiru was indeed human, he would regain a companion, a friend – his only friend now that Mytho was gone. The deafening silence would be filled, the depressing loneliness would end, not that he would ever admit it aloud, of course. He had his pride.

However, even if she had been a student once, how many years had passed since she entered Kinkan? Since she left the school? Time in Kinkan had passed differently under the enchantment, and Fakir had no idea if the school was still open. Nevertheless, one question had to be answered.

_ Would Ahiru recognize the letter?_

* * *

AN: Sorry to disappoint you, **CouldNotThinkOfAName **(and **Black Okami** too, actually), but I'm sticking to the 150-word format for the time being.

See you next update!

Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	4. A Duck's Life

AN: And the fourth chapter is up! Sorry about the lateness, I was on a school trip, and there was no internet.

The characters are still not mine, but I'm still working on it.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ahiru quacked in frustrated boredom as she waded around the lake, again. _Why is there nothing to do as a duck? I was never this bored before, never this aware of the less than thrilling duck life! I mean, it's always felt slightly off, as if I weren't meant to be a duck, as if I were meant for something more. But that something more happened, and now it's ended, and the story's over and I'll be forgotten and it'll be like nothing even changed. Just me really, and only on the inside._

She shook her head and dunked it in the lake water to clear her dismal thoughts. _If only the other ducks weren't so dull,_ she lamented. _All they seem to think about is eating and sleeping, and there's more to life than that!_

_A duck's life is soooo boring… I miss being human, I wish – ooh, Fakir!_

* * *

AN: See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	5. A Question

AN: And now… *drumroll*… I present to you chapter number Five!

Do I really have to write a disclaimer for every chapter? I feel like disclaimers are mocking me by torturously reminding me that I do not own my beloved characters.

* * *

Fakir marched purposefully down to the dock, scanning the waters for Ahiru. He had a question to ask, one that could change everything. As he sat down at his usual spot on the edge of the dock, a small yellow duck quickly swam over to him, quacking excitedly.

"Hey, Ahiru," he said softly. "I have a question for you. I got a letter today – a letter for you."

Ignoring her confused quack, he pulled out the letter, beckoning her to sit beside him and examine the parchment. She did, and as she leaned over the paper, Fakir found himself closing his eyes, afraid of her reaction_. If she doesn't recognize the letter, if it means nothing to her, what will I do? I want it to be true, I want her to be human. It isn't right that Ahiru, the true heroine of the tale, doesn't get to live happily._

* * *

AN: Dear readers, don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think.

Thank you, **Black Okami** and **qrcmr5qlgv**, for favoriting TSC.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	6. A Missing Piece

AN: Chapter six is up!

The characters are not mine. The plot is.

What is the point of a disclaimer anyway? If I'm writing **fanfiction**, I obviously don't own anything because I'm just a **fan**.

* * *

"Does it mean anything to you?" he asked.

Ahiru glanced at the paper. _Why is he asking this? What's so important about a piece of paper? _were her first thoughts. Then, as she actually looked and actually read the inscribed words, she felt a missing piece of some unknown puzzle clicking into place. _This. This feels __**right**__. _She closed her eyes, imagining Hogwarts, seeing a castle, spires reaching into the sky. She remembered her wonder as she explored the myriad corridors and got directions from the portraits. She recalled her happiness as sparks flew from her newly-purchased wand, as warmth and joy enveloped her and her friends, as – _wait, how did Fakir get this letter?_

She tried to convey her question with wild sweeping motions and insistent quacks, poking at the letter and Fakir, but to her dismay, no answer was given.

_ How come I never remembered anything before this?_

* * *

AN: See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	7. Something Important

AN: Chapter seven!

I'm sooo sorry for not updating on Saturday, but I was sick in bed all weekend.

I did try, but when the computer screen is swirling before your very eyes, it's practically impossible to figure out the stupid security code, much less upload a chapter.

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Ahiru frowned. _I guess Drosselmeyer's enchantment on Kinkan made me believe I was a duck, and I never questioned it afterwards. But if I was human, how come I'm still a duck now? Shouldn't I have changed back with all the other animal-people? Unless…_ There was something at the edge of her mind she couldn't grasp, something she was forgetting, something important. The duck focused on the tendril of thought, fighting to remember –

"Does it mean anything?" Fakir asked again, more impatiently this time.

Ahiru quacked in frustration. _Argh, and I almost had it too!_

"No?" He sounded off, a little tense, a little nervous, a little – disappointed.

Ahiru shook her head violently. _It doesn't just mean something – it means everything!_ She snatched the letter and started waddling in the direction of Fakir's house. _The owl should still be there, waiting for a reply,_ she hoped with all her might.

* * *

AN: As an apology, I will be uploading the next chapter as well!

Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	8. Change Our Destiny

AN: In accordance with the previous chapter, here is chapter eight!

Again, I'm sorry. Unless I'm wrong, and I am never wrong, Saturday's update (in three days) will be on Saturday.

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Fakir opened his eyes, faltering as he realized that Ahiru had disappeared… And so had the letter. _Where did she go? Did she take the letter?_ He floundered, looking around frantically until he saw the speck of yellow rushing into town.

"Ahiru!" he shouted, sprinting after his wayward friend. "What are you doing?"

He soon caught up to the small bird, and she looked particularly unimpressed as he scolded her for running off without him. The writer picked Ahiru up, settling her on his shoulder, and placed the precious letter in his pocket. She quacked in his ear, gesturing at his house and mimicked writing a letter and wrapping it to her leg (as best she possibly could with her wingtips).

"You want me to write a reply?" he translated tentatively. She nodded.

"I'll get us both into Hogwarts," he promised, excitement bubbling within him. "Let's go change our destiny."

* * *

AN: See you next update!

Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	9. Dear Deputy Headmaster

AN: I present to you chapter nine!

First contact with an HP canon contemporary character!

HP&amp;PT are still not mine, but I am the one pulling the strings in this story.

* * *

"_Dear Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I have just received a letter from you inviting me to attend your school, Hogwarts. Considering that I live in Kinkan, a town in Germany recently freed from enchantment, I may be quite a few years late in answering, and I was wondering if the offer was still available, despite being older than your first-year students (as I am now fourteen years old). _

_Can I come to Hogwarts?_

_Sincerely,_

_Fakir Meyers"_

* * *

"_Dear Mr. Meyers,_

_I'm afraid I must inform you that you are quite right in your suspicions. Many years have passed since Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster, and the Deputy Head is I, Professor Minerva McGonagall. However, rest assured we will not dismiss you out of hand, as this is a unique situation, and I will personally come to assess you and your abilities. Please expect me within the week._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

* * *

AN: I'm just going to clarify this now to avoid any confusion: Fakir doesn't actually know how old first-year students are supposed to be (not yet, at least). He knows, however, that Ahiru is not a first-year student because the letter Ahiru received was reminding her of the beginning of the _new_ school year. If Hogwarts were to be inviting her for her first year, the letter would be informing Ahiru of her place at the school and the possibility of attending it.

See you next update!

Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	10. A Knock

AN: Behold Chapter ten! I'm in the second digits! ^^

First contact with an HP canon contemporary character!

HP&amp;PT are still not mine, but I am the one pulling the strings in this story.

* * *

Fakir paced anxiously. It had been three days since he received that letter from Professor McGonagall, and the waiting was torturous. What if he didn't have enough magic to go to Hogwarts?_ I mean, I did lie and say that the Hogwarts letter was addressed to me. For all I know, I could be completely normal by their standards! I'm only assuming I have powers because of my writing, and that only really worked by channeling it through Ahiru… What if I'm wrong?_

A knock at the door pulled him abruptly from his thoughts.

"Coming!" he called as he rushed to the door, hoping it was the professor.

"You are Mr. Meyers, I presume?" a rather severe-looking woman with square glasses asked. She was wearing a green cloak, her dark hair in a tight bun.

"Yes. Are you Professor McGonagall?" he shot back.

She nodded primly and entered his home.

* * *

AN: See you next update!

Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	11. Standard Procedure

AN: Chapter eleven!

I am so sorry for the temporary hiatus – I was failing math and physics and got my computer confiscated – as you can tell, it was returned.

HP&amp;PT are unfortunately not mine, but the plot of this story is.

* * *

"First, I will assess your magical abilities with a simple spell that will tell me whether you have enough magical power to attend Hogwarts. While you did receive a Hogwarts letter, this is the standard procedure for older students who have developed their magic later than the average wizarding child and who are seeking to attend our school," she began. "This spell is not painful and you will only feel a slight tingling."

She pulled out a stick (for that is what is was), made a strange squiggly motion and said, pointing at Fakir, "_Aestimagica_!"

A purple beam of light flashed towards him and Fakir fought the instinct to avoid it. _This is for Ahiru_, he thought. He glowed red as the spell struck him.

"What happened? What did that mean?" he asked uneasily.

"It means, Mr. Meyers," she replied, "that you will be going to Hogwarts in September. Congratulations."

* * *

AN: The incantation _Aestimagica _is a spell I invented for the purposes of this story, and is known primarily by Headmasters and their deputies, used when necessary. I combined the Latin words _aestimare_ ("assess") and _magica_ ("magic").

See you next update!

Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	12. The First Step

AN: Chapter twelve!

So, since I just realized I was leaving the country and its beautiful internet connection (and as an apology for my AWOLness), I will be posting four chapters (12 to 15) today.

This story is disclaimed.

* * *

Fakir sighed in relief. He was going to Hogwarts. The first step was complete. Now he just had to take advantage of this _magic_ and find a spell that can turn animals into humans.

"Where do I find the items I will need? What do I need, for that matter? Is that stick of yours some sort of magical conduit? Will I need one too?" he questioned with excitement and impatience. _The sooner I master this and start researching, the sooner Ahiru can be human again_.

"This 'stick,' as you say, is a wand, Mr. Meyers," she corrected. "Every wizard uses one, and I will take you to Diagon Alley to buy the articles you will require for the school year. As you are to be entering Fourth Year, you will spend the summer catching up for the past three years, and the professors will be sending you assignments accordingly."

* * *

AN: See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	13. To The Alley

AN: Chapter thirteen!

This story is disclaimed.

* * *

"We can go to Diagon Alley now, if that's possible," Fakir proposed and Ahiru quacked approvingly. Fakir paused. _Er… Will she be able to come?_

"A pet duck may be unusual, but exceptions have been made before, and I am sure it can be arranged," the professor said amusedly.

Fakir flushed. He hadn't realized he said that aloud.

"If you wish to go to the Alley today, I suggest you pack. You can't practice magic here, being underage, and the school owls will have less to travel if you remain in London. Where are your parents?"

Fakir's smile vanished. "Dead," he said shortly.

"Guardian?"

"I have permission to go anywhere I wish, as long as I keep in touch." Thinking ahead, he had consulted Charon about possibly residing in London in the future. While the blacksmith wasn't thrilled about Fakir's planned departure, Fakir was adamant, and Charon had eventually relented.

* * *

AN: See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	14. Diagon Alley

AN: Chapter fourteen!

This story is disclaimed.

* * *

"Whoa…"

Diagon Alley was unlike anything he had ever imagined. Colors, voices, people, mixing and mingling without a care in the world. Storefronts held all sorts of items: books, cauldrons, cloaks, owls, _wands_… And all behind a dusty, shabby pub. In the middle of London. _How has this place gone unnoticed?_

There was so much to see, to explore, but first, there was one thing Fakir had to take care of.

"What is the local currency? Would the bank accept Reichsmarks?" he asked, fingering his money pouch.

"Reichsmarks? Isn't it Deutsche Mark?"

"Deutsche Mark?" Fakir wondered. "I wouldn't know, Professor, the Reichsmark is the currency in Kinkan. My question still stands, though."

"Come, Mr. Meyers, we'll see once we arrive at the bank," Professor McGonagall answered. "It's just ahead."

And sure enough, the pair soon reached a towering white building with great bronze doors and a strange-looking creature standing guard.

* * *

AN: If you want an explanation for the currency and money issues, please PM me.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	15. Gringotts

AN: Chapter fifteen!

Last of the four. I should next update in two weeks, if all goes well.

This story is disclaimed.

* * *

His bank teller was an elderly goblin, glasses perched precariously on his nose._ Strange how goblins seem odder than anthropomorphic talking animals…_

"It is common procedure, Mr. Meyers, to test the ancestry of muggleborn students to see whether they are descended from a wizarding family," the teller stated. "Cut yourself with this knife and let your blood fall on this parchment. The names of any kin whose assets are in Gringotts will then appear."

He handed Fakir a small, very sharp knife, and a cream-colored parchment titled: _"Ancestry."_

Glancing hesitantly at the professor behind him, then at the duck in his satchel, Fakir clenched the knife and pricked his finger. _The things I do for you…_

A drop of blood hit the parchment, spread across it in thin spidery lines, and sank in. Letters began to appear, scrawled in red ink – blood, Fakir supposed – till finally, was the name: _Drosselmeyer_.

* * *

AN: If you want an explanation for the currency and money issues, please PM me.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	16. Ancestral Vault

AN: Chapter sixteen!

The characters are not mine – I am but a poor puppet master.

* * *

_Drosselmeyer was a wizard._ Fakir thought, stunned. _Oh wait, that actually makes perfect sense. _I_ am a wizard, after all._

"Oh dear," murmured Professor McGonagall, at a loss.

"What?" Fakir asked warily. _Don't tell me Drosselmeyer was also some renowned and feared evil wizard..._

"Drosselmeyer was a Dark wizard that terrorized the German countryside in the beginning of the century. He excelled at manipulating reality to fit his own ends, often using writing to spin his new version. However, he was most infamous for having vanished off the maps along with an entire town…" she trailed off.

"Kinkan," Fakir finished solemnly. "It's probably best this doesn't become common knowledge, I suppose."

"Yes, probably," McGonagall agreed faintly, unsure how to react to the boy's nonchalance at finding out his relation to a Dark wizard.

"Well then… I shall go retrieve the key to Mr. Meyers's ancestral vault," the elderly goblin said.

* * *

AN: See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	17. Vault 1014

AN: Chapter seventeen!

[Insert witty disclaimer here.]

* * *

"Ugh…" the writer groaned, slightly green. The duck (also greenish) in his pocket moaned too, and Fakir turned to the professor.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked stiffly. The cart ride had been sickening, hurtling through a maze of narrow stone passages, seemingly without rhyme or reason.

"Yes," the goblin answered in her stead. He turned towards the wall, key in hand. "Vault 1014, sir."

Fakir entered the vault and looked around, containing his awe as he took in the endless piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. _I'm rich,_ _huh. This makes things easier_. The writer had been worried about his financial state, unsure if he had the funds to pay for school things in addition to his research for Ahiru._ I was worried, but now… now it seems I'll have no trouble whatsoever. _

Surrounding the room, were bookshelves, filled with books on magic, on alternate realities, on writing…

* * *

AN: Fun Fact – the number 1014 comes from 13 x 78 (13 as in the number of Princess Tutu episodes per season and 78 as in the atomic number for Platinum, i.e. **Pt**).

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	18. Tragic Fairytales

AN: Chapter eighteen!

Sorry for the lateness – life kinda got in the way…

As always, everything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

…And there was one filled with Drosselmeyer's tragic fairytales, Fakir noted. The rest of the world faded around him as he focused on that bookshelf, examining the different volumes with guarded interest. At the before last book, he frowned. _The Prince and the Raven_, it said in gold script. At the last one, he froze: _Princess Tutu_. He pulled the book down and flipped through it. The book seemed to be written in blood – _Drosselmeyer's blood_, Fakir recalled, _this one was written after the Book Men cut off his hands_. Fakir finally turned to the last page.

"_And so, the prince and princess may have lived happily ever after, but the duck and the writer, in spite of their physical proximity, were doomed to be forever apart."_

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Fakir vowed in tandem with a determined quack from the duck on his shoulder.

* * *

AN: See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	19. Major Shareholder

AN: Chapter nineteen!

Sorry for the lateness – life is totally getting in the way, as everything around me is changing. Updates will be sporadic as I get accustomed to my new schedule.

Characters ≠ mine. Plot = mine.

* * *

"In addition to the vault, Mr. Meyers, you are also a major shareholder of three companies and shops: _Azul Marino_, an ink company, _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_,a writing supplies store, and_ Flourish and Blotts Bookseller_, a bookstore. This packet explains the privileges you receive as shareholder."

Having retrieved the packet, a large amount of coins – Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, he was told, with a conversion rate that made little sense, _was it seventeen knuts for a sickle and twenty-nine sickles for a galleon or the other way around_ – and a featherweight pouch to keep them in, Fakir headed off, obtaining the necessary items in short order while inwardly admiring his surroundings.

The only shops of note, Fakir found, were _Flourish and Blotts _(the bookstore – _I have to read that packet_) and _Ollivanders_ (the wand shop). The wandmaker, Ollivander, was a particularly strange old man who eerily reminded Fakir of Drosselmeyer.

* * *

AN: If you send me a review or a PM, I will gladly explain my reasoning behind the "major shareholder" thing (especially for the ink company).

I will still be updating, and will hopefully get back to weekly updates when everything calms down.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	20. Ollivanders

AN: Chapter twenty!

I think you've gotten the point by now that I do NOT own these characters. I will therefore stop disclaiming every single chapter of this story (of which there will be many).

* * *

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ was a small shop, narrow and shabby. Ushered in by the professor, Fakir entered to the sound of a tinkling bell. As she sat down in the lone chair, the boy silently stared at his dusty surroundings and the thousands of narrow boxes covering the walls. Even Ahiru had quieted, a remarkable fact as even the strictest librarian couldn't make her hold her tongue.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Fakir whirled around sharply and Ahiru let out a surprised quack. Professor McGonagall simply nodded at the old man and returned the greeting.

The man examined Fakir, pale eyes shining with interest.

"I've never seen you before," he noted. "Or your parents…" He seemed to brighten at the prospect.

"He's German. A special case – he lived in Kinkan," the professor explained.

"Hmmm," said the old man. "Curious. Which is your wand arm?"

* * *

AN: This story is not on hiatus, and will hopefully get back to weekly updates when everything calms down.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	21. The Wand

AN: Chapter twenty-one!

As an apology for not updating in a while, I'm uploading the next few chapters all at once.

* * *

"Here, try this one. Ebony and unicorn hair, nine inches. Springy."

A little harried, Fakir took the wand and flicked it. Nothing. Ollivander snatched it back and added it to the growing pile of tried wands.

"Rowan and dragon heartstring. Thirteen inches. Quite rigid."

This time, Fakir had barely closed his hand around the length of wood before the delighted wandmaker replaced it with another.

"Ash and phoenix feather, ten inches, nice and sturdy," he said.

The writer waved it mechanically, twitching when the chair exploded. Thankfully it had been empty, as previous violent reactions had convinced Professor McGonagall to wait for him outside.

"Hmmm… This one. Oak and dragon heartstring, eleven inches, inflexible," proposed Ollivander, pale eyes gleaming.

Eying the old man nervously, Fakir accepted the wand, shivering as warmth rushed through him. He waved the wand, and green and gold sparks shot from the tip.

"Bravo, Mr. Meyers!"

* * *

AN: Fakir's wand characteristics were very carefully chosen (I have an entire document dedicated to possible wand woods, lengths, cores, and flexibilities). Feel free to review or PM me if you want an explanation.

Not on hiatus! Updates will just be inconsistent, unfortunately.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	22. Thoughts

AN: Chapter twenty-two!

* * *

_"I hope to see the pair of you soon," Ollivanders said, inclining his head towards the waterfowl._

Fakir replayed the moment in his head, frowning. _Did he know about Ahiru? Or was he simply referring to the professor? If he did know about Ahiru, how? For that matter, I don't remember my name being mentioned at all throughout the visit. How did he know that too?_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the disturbing thoughts his mind was conjuring, Fakir refocused on Professor McGonagall, who was currently explaining that she and the other professors would visit him from time to time to work with him in person.

As the professor left him in The Leaky Cauldron after setting Fakir up for the rest of the summer in one of the pub's rooms, the boy grinned at Ahiru.

"And now, back to Flourish and Blotts," he declared to the duck.

* * *

AN: Not on hiatus! Updates will just be inconsistent, unfortunately.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	23. Into The Bookstore

AN: Chapter twenty-three!

* * *

Before the pair set off, however, Fakir read the papers explaining the rights Drosselmeyer had obtained (and Fakir inherited) as a shareholder of _Flourish and Blotts_. In short, the bookstore was required to stock and sell any of stories he wrote, and also (more usefully) to give him discounts on the books he bought. Fakir smirked predatorily. _That's very convenient._

Ahiru nestled in his satchel, Fakir made his way to the bookstore to begin his mission. He was going to spend his summer days researching, alternating between buying books at the store and reading them in his room. _If only there were a library, though. It's always better to study in a library…_

He burst into the bookstore, marching directly to the sales desk.

"I want to speak to the manager," the writer ordered, startling the clerk.

"B-but–"

Fakir brandished his contract and glowered at the unfortunate clerk.

"Now."

* * *

AN: Not on hiatus! Updates will just be inconsistent, unfortunately.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	24. Search For Books

AN: Chapter twenty-four!

* * *

He fingered the shiny new badge in his pocket. F&amp;B Shareholder, it said in elegant script. The disgruntled manager had handed it over after rereading the terms of the contract and verifying its veracity – "Just show it to the clerk when you make your purchases, and he'll know to knock down the price." The green-haired boy had barely resisted the urge to cackle as he accepted the badge, thanked the man, and left the office to begin his search for books on transformation magics.

The boy and his duck meandered through the maze of shelves, books stacked all the way to the ceiling. "_Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up"_… "_Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions"_… "_Where There's a Wand, There's a Way"_…

"I really need to find the section on transformation magic," he grumbled to the duck on his shoulder.

* * *

AN: Not on hiatus! Updates will just be inconsistent, unfortunately.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	25. Transfiguration: A-Z

AN: Chapter twenty-five!

* * *

"Transfiguration: A-Z," Fakir read aloud as he headed into the aforementioned row of shelves. It was the closest thing to "transformation" that he had seen thus far, and the writer figured that it must be the wizarding equivalent. _Same Latin root… Sounds kind of familiar, too… Maybe Professor McGonagall mentioned it?_

He pondered this as he skimmed the shelves, looking for books that mentioned unwanted transformations and how to undo them. "_The Art Of Transfiguration"... "Transfiguration 101"…_

"_What To Turn To When You've Turned Him Into a Toad"._ He paused at the last one and pulled the book off the shelf, flipping it open to the table of contents._ This one seems promising… She may not be a toad, but the process should be about the same. At least I'll have an idea of how to proceed._

Fakir turned to page 394, _Untransfiguration: Undoing the Transformation_, and began to read.

* * *

AN: Not on hiatus! Updates will just be inconsistent, unfortunately.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	26. Frustration

AN: Chapter twenty-six!

* * *

_"Insert super-complicated excerpt from very advanced transfiguration book here."_

"Argh!" Fakir cried out in frustration as he replaced the book and pulled out another, glancing at the contents before groaning. Back against the wall, he slid to the floor in defeat, covering his face in his hands. Beside him, Ahiru quacked worriedly.

"None of this makes any sense…" Familiar feelings of failure rose like bile in his throat, and Fakir laughed bitterly. "I am really useless, huh?" he murmured to Ahiru, who growled angrily and thwacked him. Jolted by the unexpected hit, Fakir dispelled his dark thoughts and stood up.

_I was so impatient that I ignored the glaring fact that I know nothing about this world. Didn't I buy a school book on that very subject? I need to ask Professor McGonagall about this._

Fakir marched off to find books on the wizarding world and its customs and idiosyncrasies.

* * *

AN: Not on hiatus! Updates will just be inconsistent, unfortunately.

See you next update! Same duck-time, same duck-channel!


	27. A Package

AN: Chapter twenty-seven!

* * *

When he returned to his room in The Leaky Cauldron, there was an official-looking owl waiting for him with a package.

"_Dear Mr. Meyers,_

_As you are in the unique situation of being a Fourth Year with all the knowledge of a student entering First Year, the professors have prepared assignments to help you catch up. Here is your first set of assignments. Please complete them and send them back within the week._

_Professor McGonagall"_

Fakir groaned. _Homework…_

A pause. _Actually, this is good! I barely understood the vocabulary and references in those advanced books… I probably should build up my knowledge and understanding of this world if I want to make even a decent attempt at helping Ahiru._

Fakir ripped open the package, identifying the various subjects – Transfiguration, Potions (looking especially thick and heavy), Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defense against the Dark Arts – and piled them on his desk.

* * *

AN: Despite what it may seem, I'm not on hiatus! Updates will just be erratic.

See you next update! Some duck-time, same duck-channel!


	28. Catching Up

AN: Chapter twenty-eight!

* * *

Fakir soon began the arduous task of catching up to three years of schooling in one summer. If it were any other student, they might have crumbled beneath the heaps of work and self-study involved, but Fakir was smart and stubborn, with a duck and a goal to carry him through.

While all the professors had eventually introduced themselves at various points during his accelerated schooling to monitor his practical progress, contact was mainly limited to letters. The only professors that came to visit more than once or twice a month were Professor Sprout (who taught Herbology) and Professor Snape (Potions).

_No two professors could be any more different, _he thought privately. Professor Sprout seemed determined to mother him, making sure he acclimated to the wizarding world as she brought him plants to identify and work with. Professor Snape, on the other hand…

Well, that was a very different story.

* * *

AN: Despite what it may seem, I'm not on hiatus! Updates will just be erratic.

See you next update! Some duck-time, same duck-channel!


	29. Professor Snape

AN: Chapter twenty-nine!

* * *

Professor Snape was a sallow man, dressed in black, dark eyes glaring out at the world. He tolerated little and expected perfection. He was snappish, condescending and proud.

Fakir liked him. This was a man who simply didn't care what his student did outside of their classes nor bothered wasting time with inanities. As long as Fakir's potions were stellar and his essays excellent, Snape would answer completely and succinctly his questions about using potions for transfiguration (after class, of course).

"Pay attention!" Snape barked. "How would you harvest a Chizpurfle carapace?"

"I would lure the Chizpurfle towards a Venomous Tentacula," Fakir answered immediately, "and collect its carapace once the plant has consumed and ejected it."

"And for what potion?"

"For an antidote potion – the Antidote for Uncommon Potions."

"Brew it. The directions are on your desk." He waved his wand, sending a sheaf of papers flying to Fakir's desk.

* * *

AN: I did not make up the "chizpurfle" – it's a canon creature (from the HP video games). Despite what it may seem, I'm neither dead nor on hiatus! Updates will just be **very **erratic.

See you next update! Some duck-time, same duck-channel!


	30. No Further

AN: Chapter thirty!

* * *

Weeks later, Fakir was no further on his quest to free Ahiru from her unknown curse. While he was much more knowledgeable about the world he was now inhabiting, Ahiru's inability to return to a human form baffled him. All the books in _Flourish and Blotts_ on Transfiguration explained that no spell that changed the human body was truly permanent and irrevocable unless the caster was incredibly powerful in both will and magic (and even then the alterations would only last a couple of years).

However, even allowing for the dubious time passage that Drosselmeyer had inflicted on Kinkan, Ahiru should have long changed back.

"This doesn't make any sense!" he muttered to the duck at his side, frustration clouding his features.

The waterfowl shrugged. _Not that our lives seemed to make much sense either,_ her blue eyes and deadpan expression seemed to convey. _Why should this be any different?_

* * *

AN: Despite what it may seem, I'm neither dead nor on hiatus! Updates will just be **very** erratic.

See you next update! Some duck-time, same duck-channel!


	31. Meanwhile

AN: Chapter thirty-one!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the staff room at Hogwarts…

"He should be in Hufflepuff!" Pomona was saying. "Fakir's a darling, he works so hard and he just deserves some loyal friends. I mean, his only friend seems to be that duck of his… And that's just so sad," she finished mournfully, shaking her head.

Severus sighed internally. _Does she not realize that her "darling" boy could easily make her Hufflepuffs cry with a single glower? And that boy was no hard-working Hufflepuff – he has a goal in mind, a very specific one judging from his questions. And yet none of the teachers had realized this – or that Mr. Meyers clearly saw magic as simply a means to a certain end._

"Severus," Minerva prompted sternly, "what is your opinion of Mr. Meyers?"

He loathed staff meetings. They were all just useless chatter anyway – and this particular staff meeting was no exception. He sighed.

* * *

AN: Despite what it may seem, I'm neither dead nor on hiatus! Updates will just be **very** erratic. Snape is Extra. lol.

See you next update! Some duck-time, same duck-channel!


End file.
